An integrated circuit (IC) package consists of an IC die and an IC package substrate. The IC package substrate is used to electrically couple the IC die to external components and circuitry. Conventionally, electrical contacts of the IC die are coupled to electrical contacts of the IC package substrate, which are in turn electrically connected to external electrical contacts of the IC package substrate. The external electrical contacts of the IC package substrate may comprise pins, solder balls or other types of electrical contacts arranged in any suitable pattern.
The external contacts of an IC package substrate are typically coupled to a socket. Such a socket receives the IC package substrate and provides physical and electrical coupling of the IC package to a substrate such as a motherboard. For example, electrical contacts of an IC package may be removably coupled to first electrical contacts of a socket, and second electrical contacts of the socket may be coupled to electrical contacts of a substrate.
In order to ensure a good electrical connection between package substrate contacts and socket contacts, some architectures require the socket to firmly retain the IC package and to bias contacts of the IC package substrate against corresponding contacts of the socket. The structure of the IC package and the structure of the socket therefore closely depend on one another. Such dependence may reduce flexibility and/or interchangeability of IC package and socket designs.